


No masks involved

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, No Smut, Sorry guys, i can only read it, i can't write smut at all, just mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: A small part of her wanted to take off that mask, to know what his face was like, and to kiss the skin that was hidden by it.





	No masks involved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/gifts).



> This is just a little gift for my sweet precious Bronte. It's based on her fanfiction, Masquerade, that you should read. It's one of the best porn with plot that I’ve ever read in my life.  
> English is not my first language and I'm still learning, so help a girl out.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

Marinette knew she should go home. It was getting late, and maybe her parents would come and look for her in her room, but it was so warm and delicious here that her responsibilities were the last thing on her mind.

Instead of getting up and going home, she continued to stroke Chat’s hair, feeling the softness of the strands, watching the man lying by her side, his head on her belly. He seemed distracted, fingering her thighs.

"What’s on your mind?" she asked.

"Umm, it’s just..." he said, turning his face to face her, his mask still in place. A small part of her wanted to take off that mask, to know what his face was like, and to kiss the skin that was hidden by it. "My lady, do you think he's going to stop one day?"

"Le Papillon?"

"Or do you think we'll find out who he is?"

“Why are you thinking about this when we are naked?”

He grinned, placing a kiss in her belly.

“Yeah, you’re right. I shouldn’t be worrying about this now.”

“But you're worrying” she murmured, stroking his face with her thumb. Chat turned his face, kissing the palm of her hand fondly. “Why?”

“I just want this to be over, you know? I mean, receiving the Miraculous was the best thing that happened to me and even if my kwami is irritant, I consider him a friend, but...” he sighed, lying down next to Marinette, who immediately pulled him into her arms. “But I just want to get it over with.”

“I think I know what is happening here.” She said, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Really?”

“You want to get rid of me.”

“W-What? My lady, it’s not that at all!” he said agitated and then she laughed. It’s so easy messing with her chaton. “Are you messing with me?”

“Maybe?”

“You’re impossible.”

“Don’t’ you mean impawsible?”

“Ok, first of all: rude. Second, you know what happens to me when you tell cat jokes.”

“Oh, really?” She said, her hand running slowly down his chest as she traced kisses down his face until reaching his ear. “What happens?”

“Bugaboo...” He groaned, squeezing her waist.

“I know how you feel.” She said in that low voice making her chaton tremble. Unable to contain herself, she bit his ear. Chat brought her closer, wanting to reduce any space that still existed between them. “I also want to get it over with. Defeating Le Papillon so Paris is safe again.”

She pushed her face away, holding back her laughter as she heard Chat's moan of complaint. Facing his green eyes – why do they have to be so green? It’s unfair! – she said the words she never thought would leave her mouth.

“I’m going to take you to my bedroom and make love to you.”

“No masks involved?”

She hesitated and knew he realized it. But if that bothered him, he hid it. He buried his face on her neck and began to nibble it, his hands squeezing her thighs.

Marinette hugged him tightly, playing with his hair, trying to control the beating of her heart. Why was she so afraid to reveal herself to him? It was her desire to see the face of the man who was capable of leaving her mind foggy and her body satisfied.

She didn’t know how long they remained like this, but it seemed like minutes. She couldn’t calm down for a second and wondered if he could hear how fast her heart was beating. Finally, she sighed, turning her face to bury her nose on Chat's hair.

“Yes.”

“What?” he asked, his voice sounding sleepy.

“No masks involved.”

He sat up in an instant, looking at her warily, apparently not believing what he had just heard. Marinette sat up and took his hand, staring into his eyes.

"When we defeat Le Papillon... when we retrieve his Miraculous, you and I are going to take off our masks and make love in a comfortable bed all night." Then she moved, sitting on his lap and kissing him. “But since this day hasn’t come yet, we're going to make love on that hard roof. Starting now.”

He kissed her hard, squeezing her as if she was going to disappear. She could feel the excitement and happiness in his kisses and returned the kiss with the same excitement.  
She'd just promised him one of the things he wanted most. And even if the idea scared her a little, she was excited too.


End file.
